Dark Spirit
by CrazyPoet
Summary: For reaons unknown, the shikon jewel begins to return to Kagome's body. She discovers newfound abilities, but with her new power comes a newfound darkness. Naraku and Inuyasha compete for Kagome's loyalty, while the world hangs in the balance.


Prologue: Borako and the Shards Returned

Kagome climbed out of the well, enjoying the fresh, pure air of the feudal era. With a sigh, she dropped her heavy yellow backpack to the ground and sat on the edge of the stone wall surrounding the well, waiting for Inuyasha to come bounding out of the forest. She hadn't been home long—the group had recently heard from a distant village that a man wearing a white baboon cloak had been spotted, so she had returned to gather supplies. Still—she felt a certain hanyou was anxious for her return. With this thought in mind, Kagome allowed herself a small smile.

Suddenly, she caught a faint rustle in the bushes across the clearing. A voice yelled from the distance, " KAGOME! GET DOWN!"

Kagome rolled to the ground, just as a demon flew overhead, swinging two massive swords. Close behind followed Kouga and Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagome felt a rough arm around her waist, and her feet were lifted off the ground.

"Stop right there or I'll cut her in half!" barked the demon. He was massive, at least eight feet tall. A long white braid swung arrogantly from his head and his muscles bulged with unnatural strength. His swords rivaled the Tessaiga, and evil energy radiated from them.

Inuyasha and Kouga halted, teeth barred.

The demon grabbed her tighter, leaving Kagome short of breath. "Hahaha, you two mongrels thought you could bring down the son of Naraku. I, Borako, am unstoppable! I have the strength of an army in each arm! You two are stopped by a pathetic, filthy little girl. I wonder how long before she breaks?" Borako grinned down at her, his fangs dripping.

"Just set her down," snarled Inuyasha, "and I will ease the pain of your death."

"Shut up, dog breath," muttered Kouga, "He's about to suffocate her."

"_Please hang in there, Kagome…"_ thought Inuyasha. _"I'll save you, somehow."_

Borako grasped Kagome tighter still, and both Kouga and Inuyasha flinched at the sound of a rib bone snapping. Kagome winced, but refused to make a sound. Her head was swimming, but the pain was dulled by another feeling, a feeling she hadn't felt since she first arrived in the feudal era. Where the Shikon jewel had once resided in her body, she felt a great welling of power.

Borako looked down at her, a strange expression on his face. Inuyasha noticed the evil energy surrounding his swords began to dissipate, but Borako took no notice. Deciding to ignore her, he again turned to Inuyasha and Kouga. "Stop your sniveling, I'll give her back, mostly unharmed. I just want the jewel shards in wolf-boy's legs. Hanyou! Bring them to me, and she goes free."

"Like he could if he wanted to!" scoffed Kouga, cracking his knuckles and readying himself for the fight.

"Are you ready?" asked Inuyasha, Tessaiga drawn menacingly towards Kouga.

Kouga glowered at him. "Bring it on, puppy."

With unmatched speed, Kouga and Inuyasha charged at Borako, each of them seizing one of his arms. Kagome fell limply to the ground, her body emitting a faint glow. Kouga reached out an arm for her.

"Kouga, LOOK OUT!" yelled Inuyasha.

The color drained from Kouga's face as each of Borako's swords went through his legs. Borako withdrew them slowly, extracting the jewel shards, dripping with dark blood.

"Kagome…I, I…." and then he was silent.

"You will pay!" snarled Inuyasha at Borako.

As he charged forward, the Tessaiga began to glow a new color of gold, enlarging ten times its normal size. He felt as if the strength of every murdered demon was gathering at the sword's tip. At last, he knew the true power of his sword.

"_Father, give me strength…"_

Then, Inuyasha swung his sword. The earth shook as it never had before. A great flash of light filled the clearing followed by a deafening crash. And then… there was silence.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, panting, a ring of fire surrounding the clearing. Sheathing the Tessaiga, he then ran over to Kagome and Kouga.

With a tender expression uncommon to him, Inuyasha gently placed Kagome in his arms, listening for the sound of her breath. He brushed her hair from her forehead and watched with relief as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked, looking worriedly at the blood covering her hands, struggling to stand.

"Shhh, lie still, you broke a few ribs. It's Kouga, Barako tried to take his shards, but I destroyed him."

"Please, take me to him!" pleaded Kagome, clutching her side.

Inuyasha tried to hide his look of displeasure, but didn't quite succeed. Unable to look Kagome directly in the eyes, he gently placed her beside the dying wolf demon.

Kagome placed one hand on each of his legs, blood flowing over her hands. Kouga was cold, pale, and still. A sharp pain gripped her side, exactly where the Shikon jewel had emerged from her body so long ago. She felt as if sparks were flying within her. Unable to stand the burning crackle of pain, she gripped her side, coating the wound in Kouga's blood. Inuyasha ran to her side, but was thrown back by a bright gold light surrounding her body.

The light seeped from Kagome's body and enshrined Kouga, absorbing the blood and filling him with life. His eyes shot open and he shook off the golden light, standing once again on his own two legs.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha leapt to Kagome's side, each fighting to support her.

"You two are going to split me in half," muttered Kagome weakly.

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged hate-filled glares.

"Kagome, I owe you my life once again," said Kouga humbly. "I hate to ask one more thing of you, but do you know where my Shikon shards are?"

Inuyasha began to growl. "Why you…!"

Kagome squinted her eyes and searched for the presence of the shards. Suddenly, her eyes widened. The presence was unmistakable.

Inuyasha tugged gently at her arm. "Come on, Kagome, we're taking you to Kaede. Since when did you become a healer anyway?"

Kagome looked at him strangely, worry crossing her face.

Gravely she replied, "Since two of the shikon shards just returned to my body." Then, a tremor crossing her body, she shuddered and all went dark.

Not far away, a man in a white baboon cloak watched, his dark mind beginning to unlock the path to immortality.


End file.
